


The Ultimate Choose Your Own Adventure

by Narttu



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-29 23:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narttu/pseuds/Narttu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Make your own story!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ultimate Choose Your Own Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Fictionfreak15

Title: The Ultimate Choose Your Own Adventure  
Author: Jonne_Bunny&fictionfreak15  
Pairing: Kradam, Adam/Twincest, Lamcest, Lamlitz, Finbertliff, Adommy, Bradam, Finbert, Adam/OC, Adam/Self, Adam/Drake, Billshido  
Rating: G - MA-17   
Beta: fictionfreak15   
Disclaimer: I own nothing.   
Warnings: Slash, Cannon, AU, Language, Violence, Dub Con, Non Con, Fluff, Drugs, Minor Death, Major Death, Kidnapping, Angst  
Summary: You decide how the story will go. Just click the link and take the ride.   
ETC: The Kradam section was written by the amazing fictionfreak15 Please give her some love.  
I wanted to make another CYOA with more parings and interesting stories for all of you to discover. Sense writing these things are a PAIN I really hope you enjoy it. Please let me know if any of the links are broken.

Click here ---> http://jonne-bunny.livejournal.com/101321.html  
Enjoy!


End file.
